Fifth Avenue
by GleekyPotterhead13
Summary: Kurt is a fashion designer, or at least trying to be. Blaine is an unknown musician. One run into another and their fates have been changed forever. AU-they never met. Klaine, Finchel, other pairings to come along later.


**Hi everyone! This is my first Klaine fic, I've always wanted to write one, but I've always been scared of messing it up. I really hope you all enjoy it! Please review, I kind of need feedback, good or bad!**

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you really think I'd be writing a fanfic?**

November 9, 2012

Kurt Hummel was more flustered than a featherless bird in the middle of winter. He was walking down Fifth Avenue with all of his designs held messily in his hands, holding them close to his chest. The sky gave him warnings of an oncoming downpour, exactly what he needed when his detailed collection was in his hands, without an umbrella. While he was looking up into the dark-grey sky, he felt something bump into him. It turns out that something was a someone, and a very attractive someone at that. Little did he know that this small bump in the busy streets of New York would forever change his life.

September 13, 2012

"I had a really great time tonight," said Chad, Kurt's date for the night.  
"Me too," Kurt said, halfheartedly. He really did enjoy Chad's company, but he wasn't the right one. He could tell they didn't click. He said goodbye, and closed the door to his apartment. This was the third new guy this week, but Rachel just wouldn't get the idea. She was happily married to Finn, and has been for seven years this April. Rachel had the idea that Kurt shouldn't be without love when she was enjoying the married life, so she was playing matchmaker, even though Kurt had told her numerous times that he would meet the right guy when the time was right. But with Rachel being the person she is, she always gets her way.

Kurt got his degree in clothing design two and a half years ago, and he was now working at Elle fashion magazine as a secretary. It wasn't a great job, but he needed to take small steps before he got the chance to design clothes. He still designed in his free time, though. He plopped onto his couch, exhausted from the entire busy week. Trying to juggle a grueling underdog job and a love life just wasn't very easily done.

November 9, 2012

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" said the man who bummed into Kurt, causing him to drop all of his designs. The first thing Kurt saw were gorgeous hazel-brown eyes looking up at him. Then he saw a mess of curls on top of his head, gelled back to make the man look dapper, sweet and innocent. The two men bent down to pick up the papers.  
"-It's fine." Kurt barely managed to get out those meager words. He was awestruck by this man. He wondered if maybe-just maybe- fate was working in his favor for once.  
"Did you design these?" The handsome man asked.  
"Uh, yeah. I'm about to go show them to my boss, actually. Do you like them?" Kurt asked.  
"They're freaking amazing!" The man stood up and looked through all of the designs, ooh-ing and aah-ing at each one. He was about five inches shorter than Kurt, but it didnt matter.  
"Thanks! I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself, I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He held out his hand. Oh gosh. Was he coming on too strong? Would he scare him off?  
"Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson. It's really nice to meet you." He grasped Kurt's hand and gave it a firm shake. They were now annoying many people on the street. They had just stopped and started talking, causing a lot of traffic.  
"Its very nice of you to help me, you know. Not many people would." Was he blushing? Oh god, this was absolutely the WORST day to meet a possible new love interest.  
"Well, you're not like many people." Was that a pickup line? Was Blaine actually flirting with him?  
"I'm sorry to cut this short but I really have to get to work!" Kurt was finally brought back to reality. He hated to have to leave Blaine, but his work was more important.  
"At least let me walk you there! I did cause you to completely drop your entire portfolio." He wanted to walk him to work! This was too good to be true. Kurt noticed that in one hand he was carrying a guitar case and a tattered binder with paper almost falling out. So he was a musician too? Could this guy get any better?  
"I'd love that. So you do music?" Kurt asked as they started to walk towards his office building.  
"Yeah, I'm trying to at least. I was a hit in high school, but now I'm basically living off the streets trying to find a record deal." Blaine looked down, almost ashamed of himself for not excelling right away.  
"I'm sure that you're good, but no one has noticed you yet, which is surprising to me." Kurt smiled, and Blaine looked up, meeting Kurt's gaze, and smiled back. "Wait, you did music in high school? Were in a show choir?"  
"Um, yeah, as a matter of fact. I was the lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers." Blaine glowed. Kurt could tell that he really had a passion for preforming, almost like Kurt.  
"Really? I remember beating you! I was at McKinley High, and a member of Glee club." Well, he must've not been as good as Rachel.  
"Oh my gosh, I remember how much we hated you all!" Blaine laughed, and gosh was his laugh adorable.  
"Probably not as much as we hated you all!" Kurt was starting to remember a very handsome lead of the Warblers, and he recalled a whispered conversation that he had with Mercedes at Regionals of their Junior year.

March 15, 2011

"And now, please give a warm welcome to the Dalton Academy Warblers!" the announcer boomed from his microphone. The show choir walked out, dressed in navy blazers with red piping, grey slacks, a white button-down shirt, and topped off with a red tie with navy stripes.  
Right right, turn off the lights, we goon loose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?  
I love but it's all too much, 5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?  
"Oh my Gaga Mercedes, do you see the lead singer?" Kurt whispered to his friend.  
"Yes, and he's one small chunk of adorable." Mercedes whispered back.  
"I'm starting to want private schooling now," Kurt said, blushing while staring at the lead singer of the Warblers.  
"Please, you wouldn't stand one week away from me." Mercedes joked.

November 9, 2012

Yes, Kurt remembered this singer quite well. How could he not?  
"Anyway, my building's just up here on the right, so I better be going." Kurt said.  
"Hey-what's your number? We should have coffee or something sometime!" Blaine handed Kurt his phone, and it was pulled unto the "Add A New Contact" page.  
"Oh sure! I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I would love to have coffee sometime! Just let me know the time and place!" Kurt was typing in his information the whole time.  
"Will do! Good luck at work!" Blaine shook his hand goodbye, waved, and winked. Seriously, could this guy get ANY more adorable? Kurt walked into work with huge, giddy smile on his face. He pulled out his phone to check the time, he had three minutes to turn in his designs for them to be printed in the next issue. While he was rushing to the elevator, he received a text. It read:  
When do you have a break today? Would love to get coffee :) - Blaine  
Kurt quickly replied:  
I have a lunch break at 11, and I'd love that! :) Where shall we meet?- Kurt  
He rode up the elevator with two minutes remaining.  
Is The Starbucks right around the corner from your building ok? - Blaine  
Of course! I'll see you at 11 then!-Kurt  
It's a date ;)- Blaine  
Just as he had one minute left, the elevator doors opened, and his boss's office was right in front of him. He bursted in the office.  
"I have all of my designs right here, Mrs. Estep." Kurt said, panting.  
Mrs. Estep turned her chair around, and took a sip of her coffee.  
"Very close, Hummel, to the time they were due. Almost too close for me." she said menacingly.  
"I apologize for my tardiness, but I did meet the deadline, right?" Kurt was panicking.  
"Yes, by 37 seconds, actually. Well, let's see them then."  
Kurt handed her the designs, still smiling about his lunch date with Blaine.  
"I'm impressed, Hummel. These are all very good. Well done. You might be promoted before you think. Now, go and get behind that computer and calculate taxes or something." for a second, Kurt almost saw her sneak a smile. This was one very good day for Kurt Hummel. One very good day indeed.


End file.
